


The Girls Behind Hexside

by fernwehiraeth



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Canon Character of Color, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Covens, Dark, Dark Magic, Edgy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love, No Lesbians Die, POV Female Character, Werewolf, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernwehiraeth/pseuds/fernwehiraeth
Summary: New student Luz Noceda has been acting strange lately. The only person she wants to be around is popular witch Amity Blight, who is also the only person, in turn, that bothers going near her anymore. The two have been theorized to be close--something beyond friends--for months now. But as winter approaches, Luz has been acting weirdly out of character... and it's even weirder that Amity is the only one around her these days.The two are observed walking uphill every day after school, to sit and talk at a tree behind Hexside. They've been yet to be stopped because, well, who would stop them anyway?Whether Amity is sinking her fangs into Luz's neck or letting the Human copy her homework, no one seems to care. Up until a beast is among them in the night, anyway.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. To Become

My grip on Luz tightened, my arms crossed against her chest. She stayed close to me, her hands weak and shaking, tugging on my mauve sleeves. I was self conscious at first about Luz being able to feel my breaths on her hair, as slow and shallow as they were. They did tease her choppy brunette strands, as I anticipated. She didn't seem to mind though, in fact, moving only to press herself harder against my chest and tighten her hold on my sleeves.

I kept her close to me, as I should have done when I first noticed the signs. _What an idiot._ That was my only thought of myself in this moment, the rest of my mind was busy being occupied with terrified realizations I had come to about Luz.

She was so frail, and cold, and shaking... My grip tightened yet again...

Luz spoke for the first time in thirteen minutes, trying her best to look up at me with those _darling_ eyes, blank slits as irises or not, "Amity... Can you h-hear me..?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, yes, I can. Don't worry about it, okay?" I swallowed, "W-what's up?"

"I'm sorry for the worry... I just wanted to s-say thank you. Thank you so much."

I scoffed, looking away and snickering into her hair. _Oh yeah? For what? I haven't done shit. I don't_ know _shit. You could be dying for all I know. I really am an idiot, aren't I, Noceda?_

"Of course. I do what I can for you. I... I hope you know that, Luz. And it's always gonna be like that."

"E-even after this?"

I could hear her smile. So bright...

"Even after this. Don't act like that's so far o--"

Suddenly, Luz's entire body spasmed. She writhed in pain, arching her back. I instinctively pressed her harder into my chest, even through her kicking her legs, and balling her fists, and flexing her muscles and... spitting... blood.

"Luz, Luz you're okay. Please! Please..."

Was she, though?

Luz eventually forcefully broke through my grip, sending me back in the process. My arms released her as my back hit the grass with a hard thud. An electric shock coursed through my body as I stared blankly at the stars up above, and oak leaves dancing to cover them. The sky had become a void of black in an instant, thousands of white twinkling lights above me with no moon to be found. I was benumbed after that. I couldn't even _move_ my arms, my hands, not even my neck or head... My legs were less than fine even if not immobile.

I could hear awful, agonized screeches from just in front of me. I blinked once but my amber eyes still reflected the stars. I felt water on my cheek, and quickly a burning, and sticking sensation.

I heard screams. That's all I could hear. The crickets had long gone. There was no sound of wind, not even when it lightly kissed the leaves of the oak tree I had been resting my back on before Luz started shuddering crazily.

"Luz." I said dully.

With one final yell, as if she was fighting through something... breaking chains that bound her, walking through suffocating waters, enduring the scratches of a horrible beast...

It was silent.

"Luz."

"Luz..."

"Please. Luz..."

I closed my eyes, for only a second, reciting a small prayer in my head. I had no faith in Hekate after these past few weeks, much less any other god or whatever the fuck of some sort. God, though, anyone, please help me. Please. Please fucking help me. Let me look at her, let me see Luz. Is she okay? Who hurt her? What did she do? What did _they_ do? What the **fuck** was _I_ doing? Why didn't I ignore another one of her stupid ideas, why didn't we tell anyone? Oh, right. Because she'd die. Is she dead? God, please. Please. Let me look at her.

Let me look at Luz,

Please.

The stars aren't shit, please let me look at Luz. Let me look at _my_ light.

God, please.

Glowing yellow eyes peered into mine the moment I opened them. I felt more tears, sticking to and stinging my pale flesh. My breathing was hollow as I stared into this thing's eyes, a silhouette of fur proving to be brunette at only the sides as the moon from above illuminated its figure.

Hints of white and blue seams seemingly adorned its chest, though I could hardly see as my vision quickly begun blurring. Blurring together. The yellow glow became everything around me.

I lifted one arm, maybe, eighteen inches from the damp grass, only twisting my hand slightly.

"I love Luz."

The thing snarled and yellow consumed me till all I saw was black, and all I heard was ringing. I lost consciousness to the sound of the terrified running of disorganized paws.

I hope...

I hope Luz comes back later.

I was scared I was going to die crying,

and die without her

in my arms

like I promised where

she'd stay while she shook and cried,

scared of what she knew she'd become.


	2. To Fall

I watched tentatively as the small figure of my favorite girl slowly approached. The sun shone through the glass doors behind her, landing a smirk on my face as her features were showcased to me in more clarity. The way she held herself was something to be in awe of, and I could feel myself losing my cool just becoming excited to hear my favorite thing this early in the morning.

Luz Noceda’s voice.

“Hi, Amity!” called Luz, as she hurriedly stumbled her way over to me and my back-against-the-locker stance. I repressed my smirk from growing as she began running towards me, coming to an abrupt stop a few feet away and walking closer, just to lean on the locker next to mine.

“Hey, Human.”

Luz giggled and I could feel myself warm up from the torso down.

I cleared my throat the moment I noticed my smile growing, “You know whose locker that is, right?”

“Huh? Oh, well, they’re not here yet so hopefully they won’t--”

“Luz, that’s _Dustin Neverglade’s_ locker. He’s well-known for, well… you know.”

Luz’s chocolate eyes widened and she stepped forward, bouncily hopping into place away from the locker and locking her eyes with my own. I softly bit my lip and felt the corners of my mouth rise.

“Is he that kid who… got suspended once for turning students into…”

Luz leaned in, my ears began to burn, and put a hand to her mouth as she softly whispered, “...frogs?”

“Well, I sure hope not, because... I just made that name up.”

“Wha--whoa, well, hey, there was actually a student like that here! I could’ve sworn I’d heard it from someone passing by--”

“Yeah? Did that someone have seafoam green hair and triangle piercings, hmm? If so, it sounds a little familiar, don’t you think?”

Her complexion really only hit me when she lowered her lids and peered into my own amber gaze, opening her lips to smile brightly and lightly punching my shoulder with her small fist. “Really though, Amity? Dustin Neverglade?”

“Luz Noceda~”

“Blight.”

I admit, I let a chuckle escape my pink lips but not long after did I push myself forward and right in front of Luz. There was some sort of gleam in her eye that added to my adoration, though it seemed far beyond that on her end.

My hand was just a few inches away from her frizzy brown locks, and I could feel my blood pumping in my veins, which Luz had already teased me for being able to see in the past. Though, right now, she seemed mesmerized with the yellow of my eyes and faintly smiled, her hands interlocked in front of her at the waist. Her lids lowered. My face burned.

“Is there something wrong with my name, No-ce-da?~”

Luz looked at the ground and away, then back at me again with a tender, innocent smile in her eyes, “Not at all, miss Amity Blight. I mean, let’s be honest,” she said that with her cute affliction, “If _I_ was a pretty lil’ flower, you’d--”

I saw Luz’s pretty eyes roll to the back of her head as she abruptly fell into my arms, causing me to instinctively reach for her and hold her to my waist as I stumbled back. My eyes widened and I looked down at the fallen Luz, seeing her legs shake and feeling her arms shudder as I held them. I gulped, trying to suppress the shaking that threatened to infect my voice, “L-Luz? Hey, Luz, are you alright? Luz?”

She sheepishly grabbed onto my inner arms, pulling herself up weakly with a grey overcast on her otherwise lively eyes. I frowned looking down at her, hoping she could only see concern in my complexion.

“I-I’m okay!” called Luz in a defeated tone. “Please don’t worry Amity! Maybe I’m just… um… hungry!”

I quickly pulled her close, gripping the cotton of her uniform and holding her higher towards my chest. Her cheek felt warm against my stomach.

“Amity, people are staring.”

I swiftly looked around for her observation to be confirmed before I could make it myself. Eyes of countless nosy teenagers stared us down in the form of a circle. They had either gathered quieter than the mice running around in the first floor corridors, or I’d just tuned out everything except Luz like I normally did. Whatever the reasoning was, and no matter how long they were standing them, I shifted Luz onto my shoulder and her frail hand gripped the back of my uniform.

“Do you… do you think you can walk?” I tentatively asked.

Luz faintly smiled but did not look up at me. A bang fell to her face, but not before a red gleam quickly reflected onto her eye. I looked up to no avail, just mouths shaped like o’s and the most unhelpful of classmates murmuring and whispering and gossiping.

They caught my glare but so did Luz, tugging on the fabric of my top and leaning closer into me, “I’m really okay, don’t take me to the nurse! I, um, I think this’ll all clear away when I’m--”

Luz gracefully fell to the ground, her hand sliding down my back and then leg, closing as if to still hold on to me. I distanced those around me with aggression and carried her to the nurse--

When had she gotten so light..?

Luz....

A faceless body in an overdone black uniform and tie around her waist told me to leave the waiting room and go on with my day, and that Luz would have to be sent home for the day.

Something about hives. Or boils. Maybe neither. I don’t fucking remember.

Something about Luz’s eyes changing color, that she may have an infection, and has shown signs of muscle deterioration and straining. How they could figure all that out in this sooty nurse’s office was beyond me but not for long as I realized just what kind of school nurse’s office waiting room I was sitting in.

I took my orders as I always do and left, thinking about a red gleam in a chocolate gaze.

I thought about Luz in my arms, her legs and head resting on my forearms.

I thought about how thin they were, how skinny she had gotten.

I thought and thought as I sauntered the cloister-like corridor.

It was funny, because whatever I thought was becoming of Luz was ungodly before I thought about the rational alternatives. And then I didn’t think at all, and the words I wrote down in a dilapidated borrowed notebook were not words at all.

And if they are not words,

then what is Luz?


	3. 3

iodine  
iolite  
i can see starlight  
you let me go to  
where you can't see me too  
catch night  
big flight  
long island  
alright  
and so i'm getting lost  
in the brew,  
so i'm getting lost  
what is new?

open up discord  
feeling bored  
nothing for me to do  
except what i have to  
so i cry and turn and toss  
become one with the moss  
iodine and fire  
i'm not the loss or the "pire"   
you once let me go   
and i had run so-so  
in a cycle of black  
no turning back  
i've seen the unseen  
the unwanted to be seen  
the unkeen   
and you left me  
behind to see the  
mind of what was black.  
sombre de quelqu'un l'esprit.

what am i to you?  
i keep getting lost in the brew.


End file.
